Dakota Not Max
by wishihadwings00
Summary: The flock kicked me out during the search for Iggy who was captured by the school, while i was moping they captured me. I meet up with Iggy and we both discover some new powers and apperences. 3 months later we ecscape and soon the flock and us meet up, one problem now im Dakota not Max.
1. Chapter 1

Max pov.

I landed in the cave that me and the flock were staying in, my hands full of grocreys, thinking of some way we could locate Iggy. You see Iggy was captured by the school or itex a week ago and we've traveled to all the schools in the U.S looking for our pyro friend.

When I landed I noticed the flock were all standing up leaning againest the rock walls some looking angry and others looking sad or a mixture of both.

"I'm back," I said slowly and cautiously, "Uh whats going on guys..."

Fang walked up to me Angel behind him, "We know what you did Max and were over, and im taking over the flock." Fang said sternly. I was confused.

"What are you guys talking bout!?"

Angel stepped forward, "You work for itex and the school transmitting our location to them where ever we are, it's your fault Iggy is being held hostage at the school untill you come back to them," My eyes widened. No this isnt happening I did nothing wrong, what are they doing!?

"Yes Max this is happening, and you did do something very wrong, and since your to stupid to figure out what I just said let me make it simpler for your tiny brain to understand, were basically kicking you out." Angel said innocently.

Did that 6 year-old just call me stupid!?

"7 Max, i'm 7." she said sternly losing her innocence.

"Max go. NOW." Fang said angerly.

"FINE. IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT I WILL. BUT I HOPE YOU REALIZE YOUR MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER! AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!" I was balling my eyes out now, "I CARED FOR YOU GUYS WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE AND MADE YOU STAY SAFE!" I yelled pointing at Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge, who were all crying but Angel, "AND YOU." I said twirling around to face Fang looking him in the eyes, "I LOVED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND BUT NOW YOU BLAME ME FOR THIS!" Fang lost his emotionless mask and started to tear up. "I DID EVERYTHING I COULD FOR YOU GUYS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? BY KICKING ME OUT AND LEAVEING ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF!?"

Nudge, and Gazzy started crying harder, and suprisingly Fang did too.

"You will have somewhere to go Max, back to the school and the scienctists who your working for." Angel said calmly.

By now I was balling so hard I couldn't see, I turned and ran out unfurling my wings and flying blindlesly into the nearest cave, where I sat and cried for hours.

At one point a helicopter came and erasers roughly dragged me into it. I didn't even put up and fight or struggle just kept crying.

There was no point I had no one to come save me or nothing to live for,

I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Max pov.

I woke up in a cage, not suprised. I felt like someone was watching me, I turned to a cage next to me that had a boy in it. He was my age with blonde flippy hair (LOL) he was tall and actually very cute, but his eyes were beautiful, no beautiful doesnt even come close. They were yellowish gold that sparkled and glowed.

He was smiling at me, I know that smile...

"Iggy?" I asked suprised.

He smiled bigger "Max! you've come, I knew you would, wheres the rest of the flock!?" Wait was he looking at me in the eye!?"

"Iggy? can you see...?"

He smiled again "yeah something happened..." he stopped smiling.

"What did they do to you Iggy?" looking at hime up and down.

"Well they tied me to a bed and i blacked out and woke up looking like this, being able to see, and with some new powers, but one thing..." he paused.

"Iggy what?" I looked at him seriously.

"You see here they call me Blaze and I can do all kind of things with light, but I can only see in light..."

"Iggy what do you mean?" I said confused.

"Well im blind in the dark Max."

**A/N sorry for the late update another chapter will be posted later today**

**Review thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Max pov.

"So Max wheres the flock?" Iggy asked suddenly after some moments of silence.

Just when I was about to answer the door opened. They opened the crate and pulled me out.

"I will tell you everything when I get back I promise Iggy!" I yelled as I was being dragged out by a couple of hairy erasers. I still didn't resist I was to busy thinking of how to tell Iggy that the flock kicked me out.

Before I knew it I was tied to a bed just like Iggy said happened to him. They injected me with some weird black liquid. I felt it go through my veins, then it felt like my lungs and heart were on fire, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't help it I screamed, then to my luck, I blacked out


	4. Chapter 4

Max pov.

I woke up not being able to see anything and I was being able to see anything and I was being dragged somewhere. Huh? I was then thrown into a cage.

"Max? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean Iggy?"

"Your hair is black, your clothes are black, but your eyes..." Iggy gasped.

"WHAT!?" I yelled alarmed.

"There... there white, pure white."


	5. Chapter 5

Max pov.

I stood there in shock.

"Iggy I can't see..." he gasped.

"Max were like ying and yang you can see in a dark and control it while I control light and see only in light!" He yelled loudly.

"Does that mean i'm gonna be able to like control dark?" I asked suprised I was calm.

"I guess so." He laughed.

"So wheres the rest of the flock?"

I froze "Uh there not here..." He stopped.

"What do you mean..." He asked sadly.

"There not coming." I stated.

"Why not?"  
"Iggy they kicked me out..." I was holding back tears remembering that night.

"What?" He whispered.

"Iggy they kicked me out because they thought I was working for the school." I had tears running down my face now.

Iggy put his hand through the crate bars and wiped my tears away with his finger gently.

"Don't worry Max, they were wrong kicking the best leader they could have out, they'll fall apart without you Max, I know I would." I bet he smiled right there.

I smiled sadly then frowned, "I'm alone now."  
"No your not Max im here, and always will be."

**A/N Miggy moment! :P **

**plz review your thoughts so I know you people like my writing.**

**I'm not that good at writing sorry for that I am only 12 :) **

**Review plz :D**


	6. Chapter 6

5,4,3,2,1.

BANG!

"IGGY!"  
Wait, lets pause for a second and catch you up on what's going on.

Today was the day we are going to break out, its been 3 months since I found Iggy at the school, 3 months since the day I went blind, 3 months since the flock kicked me out.

In the past 3 months we were planning how to escape and working on our powers.

Iggy was right I do control "the dark" (dun... dun dun dun duhhhhhhh! lol sorry had to do that) and he controls light. Were actually very strong, but Iggy's doing better than me I only can put the lights out and make myself a shadow, not much but it's gonna help a lot in our little plan.

So I turned off the lights and Iggy, who needed a little fun, blew up our locks with two small bombs made of things he collected over time.

The alarms start blaring and I blend to the shadows while Iggy navigates through the halls blindly, (no pun intended) going to let some experiments out. I start sneaking up on erasers and whitecoats taking them out one by one.

Suddenly Iggy becomes surrounded by erasers... with guns, while im blended in with the shadows.

"Do not move or we will kill you," a large eraser bellows.

Sadly Iggy didn't see that he was surrounded and the erasers had guns so he charged towards the one who talked. The eraser grinned and cocked his gun getting ready to shoot.

BANG!

"IGGY!"  
I jumped out of the shadows blocked Iggy and was ready to take the hit for him. When a couple seconds went by I realized I haven't been shot, but a lot of guns were going off.

I looked up and saw that I surrounded Iggy and I in a large dark shadow looking "forcefield".

I moved my hands out fast just as the lights turned back on and I was once again blind.

I felt power as I moved my hands, and all I heard was an explosion and Iggy faintly calling my name, before I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Max pov.

I woke up to the smell of hotdogs, and the sound of a crackling fire.

I slowly opened my eyes, after rubbing out the stuff that gathered there. Iggy was smiling, "good afternoon Maxie."

I was confused, "uh... hi?"

He handed me a hotdog, ( apparently he went shopping while I was blacked out ) "Max thanks by the way, and that was SO FREAKIN' COOL!" He laughed.

I massaged my temples feeling a headache coming on. I then examined my surroundings, and sighed when I realized where we were. We were in the hawk cave near the school, where the flock hung out before resucing Angel.

My eyes widened when I suddenly remembered something about a force field and gun shots then nothing, but what happened?

Iggy must have noticed my confusion because he quickly caught on and started to explain, "Oh Max, it was so cool! You saved me from so bullets, using this really cool dark force field thing and then you made this explosion so big it wiped out the school completely, it was definatly the biggest and most epic explosion I have ever seen in my pyro life! The cool thing was there was still a force feild around us, wow good thing the other expirments got out in time, then you blacked out. Then..." Iggy blabbered on before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Nudge be quiet will ya?" Then I realized what I said, and I almost started to tear up, so did Iggy.

The next afternoon we were packed and ready to go, with no sign of us being there. Just then, many pairs of wings enteredthe cave ( 4 pairs to be exact ) I pulled Iggy into the shadows with our supplies into shadows quickly , and those people were none other than my good friends the flock.

I instantly put up my mind block and silently hoped Iggy did to as I saw Angels blonde head pop in. Everything was the same about them yet different (doesn't make much sense i know.) they were also thinner than usual.

"Fang what do you think happened to the school?" Gazzy asked, then fear came to his eyes, " what if... if Iggy didn't make out in time before it exploded!" He stuttered.

"It probaby was Max!" Angel decided, " She probably did it to get revenge on us like all the eraser attacks, she probably killed Iggy herself!" The flock gasped, believing her. I almost growled and was ready to strangle Angel, Iggy silently held me back. Then Fang spoke, his voice deeper, "This place is nothing but rubble, guys let's stay here a night, Iggy would probably head west if he got out alive."  
Iggy mumbled a quiet, "Full of lies," before we headed out, and into the night, heading east, away from them.


	8. Chapter 8

**MAX POV.**

We flew for hours, actually untill the next morning. I knew the sun was rising because I was suddenly blinded, causing my syncrinized wings to faulter slightly.

Iggy wish his sight probably looked over at me to see if i was alright, because he took a sharp breath. He still wasn't used to me eyes, black at night, pure white with no pupil in day. Iggy's eyes never changed from the breath taking yellow-ish gold.

"Max, 3 o'clock, land there." Iggy yelled to me over the wind, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I slowly desended down in the direction he instructed me to. I stumbled as my feet hit the ground, strong hands steadied me.

My mind flashed to Fang who caught me when I fell, his strong hands carrying me to safety.

"You ok?" A concerned voice echoed through my mind, quickly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, uh thanks Ig."

He replied carefully " No problem, you sure your ok?"

Quickly I said, "yes i'm good," I changed the subject trying to make it less awkward, "now where are we?" I felt rough rock under my hands.

"Umm... some canyon in Texas, I believe."

"Why exactly are we in a canyon?" My face curious.

"Well when we got out of the school, I found out we can make portals." He continued, probably seeing my confused look, "If we find a cave, and block off the entrance, we could make portals as doors only we could get in."

Huh. That was actually a great idea, it would help protect us if we were under attack, and to help hide us so we weren't found. I suddenly love this pyro at the moment.

"Aw.. Maxi got a thing for the Igster!?"

My eyes widened, I could picture him wiggling his eyebrows and having an amused look on his face. A blush was now finding its way to my face. Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did," Iggy chuckled.

I quickly felt around for something to throw at him, when he turned his back. I picked up a medium sized rock, and threw it in his direction, grinning in triumph as I heard him yell.

"Shut up, and help me search for a cave, will ya?" I said stopping him mid angry rant.

We searched all around the canyon, me feeling the rocky wall with my hands. Finally my hands felt a small hole, big enough to fit two of my fingers through. I quickly called Iggy over.

He peered through it. "Yes!" he pumped his fist into the air, "Its a large cave, the entrance is already blocked off by fallen rocks!"

I smiled.

"Ok Max, just focus on the wall in front of you, and picture what you want..." Iggy explained to me.

He already had his portal done, the wall went up in a show of sparks and bright light. It was dark now and I was seriously having some trouble making mine.

I focused on the wall, narrowing my eyes in the process. Beneath my hands the canyon wall felt cold, and I opened my eyes to see a black hole getting larger, stuck inside the canyon wall.

Iggy grinned and gestured towards it, then walked through his own doorway.

I took a deep breath and walked through mine, and I was suddenly in a large room with four rocky walls surrounding me. Iggy stood in the center, smiling a genuine smile.

In this cave, with Iggy, I felt at home, clam, like no one could bother me. For once I felt happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am very sorry for not updating for a long time, I have been busy and I also had no idea where to start my story again. This one is a short chapter but leaves at a cliffy, don't worry though I will update again a little later. Thanks :) and review plz.**

**Max pov.**

**9 months later...**

It's been a year since I was first kicked out of the flock, and pretty much everything about me and Iggy has changed, like our apperance, personailty, and feelings.

We have both gotten taller I finally made it to 6 foot now Iggy is only 5 inches taller than me.

Iggy's hair is now a pure glowing blonde, which covers part of his eyes, my hair is the same black, but now goes down to my hips.

Our wings have changed too, Iggys is now the same color yellow gold as his eyes, and they seem to shimmer and glow in the light, and now have grown to a whooping 17 foot wingspan. My wings, are pure black, and now a good 15 foot across.

Iggy hasn't changed much about his personailty, but his voice has gotten deeper. For me, a lot has changed. I can now hold a perfectly blank face, like the mask Fang wore. I usually have cold eyes, but when it's just me and Iggy alone, I let it all fall. I become light and happy, because thats how he makes me feel.

Iggy is now my best friend, and right wingman. We are pretty much inseperatable, when I have to go to the store, he comes with. I will not come back again to nothing, to everything I had once loved, gone, But Iggy would never leave me.

It's all been good since we found the cave, we made it into a mini house, and right now we are having a bonfire, roasting hotdogs on a stick, and laughing and having fun.

I finally felt whole again, happy, and like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. It felt, great.

Suddenly, all my happiness drained, as I heard heavy wings coming our way.

Everything I just felt was gone, the world crashing down on me once again, as Iggy whispered two words that made me put a blank, yet cold expression on my face.

The figures desended from the night sky, landing gracefully in front of us.

"The Flock." Iggy had whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Max pov.**

Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me.

The Flock is back.

The ones I now truely hate with a passion. The ones I never wanted to see again, but yet are standing right in front of me.

I quickly took on a blank yet cold face, Iggy was tense at my side. He took on a blank and, what is that? Protective exspression and stance.

The Flock hadn't changed much, maybe taller and thinner, but thats it.

They were shocked, I guess it's not everyday you see people at the bottom of a freaking canyon, sitting around the fire happily, roasting weenies.

Fang gained his composure quickly though, "uh, hi?" It was a question.

They didn't know who we were, which I was quite glad about.

"Hello," Iggy struggled to keep the coldness from seeping into his voice.

"Fang," Angel said, he turned to her, "They have very strong mind blocks up, I can't get in." Angel's voice was startled.

Fang looked back towards us, "who are you?" He asked suspisously.

"Dakota," I responded blankly.

Iggy catching on quickly said, "I'm Blaze."

Nudge looked confused, "Why aren't you like, surprised bout our..." She paused, "wings?" She flapped hers lightly.

At the same time me and Iggy both opened our wings to there full length. Now the Flocks jaws were on the sandy freaking floor. Wasn't that like totally predictable though? I couldn't help it though I smirked.

Fang cleared his throat, "Fang." He simply stated, and then said, "Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge." He was pointing at them while he spoke.

I nodded, it took all self control, not to go and strangle each one, with an extra kick where the sun doesn't shine, for Fang.

Fang was now standing there awkwardly, but took the time to look at me up and down. I knew what he was thinking.

I glared, causing him to flinch and look a way, I inwardly smiled at myself.

"So..." Angel spoke up from the silence, "Can we stay here for a while?"

At the same time I said no, Iggy replied with, "Sure." I looked at him in suprise. "Why not Dakota, they are one of us."

I hated Iggy at the moment,but sighed and said, "Fine." I was glaring at them, " over there," I pointed to a spot far a way from our campfire, which was also dark and cold. "Also," I added," fend for yourself, I am not helping you." My voice was hollow yet fairly harsh.

I grabbed Iggy's hand and started to walk back to our fire, when Angel whispered something barely audible to Fang, but we heard it.

"She is so harsh and rude, I think she needs an attitude check, because right now she's acting like we are bout to murder her or something." Fang and the rest of the Flock nodded in agreement.

Iggy tensed.

I was fuming, and was about to turn on them, but was surprised to see Iggy already glaring at them, fire in his golden eyes.

"The only reason she is acting like this is you," he pointed an accusing finger at the Flock, "practically killed her!" his voice rose untill he was screaming at them. "You accused her of so many things, like when Angel fed you that bull crap bout her killing me, and you believed her! You filthy liers, left her to die, but honostly you dirtbags are no better than the whitecoats." He spit out the last sentence with venom.

Iggy stood there trying to calm his breathing, while the flock stood there dumbfounded and in complete shock.

Finally Fang asked the question, they probably were all thinking by now, "Max, Iggy?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my people. I am very sorry for not updating yesterday, but now I have decided I will set a time, that every night I will update at. I have yet to decide on what time, but read my author's notes, to stay updated. Thanks for reading! :D and enjoy.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max pov.

I hated how Fang said my name, it sounded, pleasent coming from his perfect mouth, and I hated it. I also hated him more, you know if it's possible.

"It's. Dakota." I growled at the Flock, and swerved around on my heels. I glared at the ground, while walking back to our cave.

Iggy glared at them also, and may I tell you, if looks could kill, they'd be dead. He might actually be getting better than me.

I cussed the Flock out under my breath. Iggy watched as he strode along next to me, kicking up sand and rocks in the process.

"Ma..er.. I mean Dakota wait!" It was Fang who yelled after me. I heard footsteps pounding in the sand as he rushed to catch up to me.

I was glad, he was to late. Me and Iggy had already made it through our portals. I heard him gasp from outside, as the rest of the Flock rushed to their leader.

It should be me they were running to, I thought bitterly. Wait why should I care...

I looked through our little peek hole, and smirked as Nudge felt the wall, looking for the entrance we had dissapeared through.

Our portals we made, can only be seen and used by us, making it impossible for them to get in.

I sighed and slumped onto our beat up leather sofa (don't ask how we got that in here...). Iggy plopped down next to me, watching me carefully.

Why are they here? Why now, of all times? Why did they have to come to me? What thats not any other canyons they could have settled in!?

I stood up and started throwing things at the wall, because I am so mature! No... The great Maximum Ride, let out a sob, that had been bottled up inside.

I curled into Iggy, feeling the heat that radiated from his body, as he wrapped his slender arms around me, then cuddled me close to his chest.

I sobbed for an hour or so. I sobbed about everything, about the school, the experiments, my wings, the Flock, the pain, and life in general. Soon my muffled crys turned into shallow breaths and small hiccups.

I lifted my head a way from Iggy's chest, he was watching me, his eyes sad and calculating.

"Sorry for runing your shirt," I said as I looked at the huge wet spot on his white shirt. He chuckled. "Thanks," I said slowly untangaling myself from his arms.

He smiled, "anytime, I was glad I had the honor of being your human tissue."

I couldn't help it I laughed. I rose to my feet and walked over to the little peek hole and looked out.

The Flock was sitting tensely around our fire, whispering to eachother.

"Your going to have to face them sometime." Iggy stated from his position on the couch.

"Well... I could just stay in here for the rest of my life, yeah I think that will work, you could get me some food and clothes and."

Iggy cut my off, "Max..." His tone was serious.

I groaned, "Yes, I know..."

Iggy walked over to the portal door, gesturing for me to go first.

"Now?" I said, my body now tense. I couldn't face them could I? What will I say to them? What will they think?

"It's now or never." Iggy replied.

"Never would be great..." I muttered, walking over to him.

With that, me and Iggy walked hand in hand through the portal.

It was offical.

We were going to talk to the Flock.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN... LOL**

**Guys please tell me how I did, and feel free to ask any questions, I will answer them! **

**Thanks for reading! AND REVIEW, (I need to know if I have fans lol ;D)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear**** Everiss K, You will just have to find out what it will be! ;D (Mwhahahaha) and this chapter is not gonna be a cliffie my friend so don't worry lol.**

**MY DEAR READERS, I have yet to schedule a time for when I post everyday. Also so very sorry but this one is a short chapter, but doesn't leave on a cliffie! (YAY!) Tomorrow is when I will decide on a time, and also make a long, action packed, fun, and interesting chapter! So PLEASE stay with me :) **

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Max pov.

I walked casually over to the Flock, keeping a blank expression on my face.

"I thought I told you to stay over there." I said when I made it behind Fang, no one saw or heard me coming so they jumped. I fought off a smile.

"Oh uh sorry Dakota." Nudge said tensely, then we fell into silence.

The Flock took this time to study me and Iggy closely.

"What happened to you Iggy?" Gazzy's sad and innocent voice cut the air.

"Things." Iggy replied, then looked at me, "We are now both a lot stronger than you guys, and are a lot different." Then added, "And call me Blaze..."

More silence...

Angel looked up at us from her spot on a rock, "So what can you do?"

I decided to brag a bit, "me and Blaze are like ying and yang, I am dark he is light."

Iggy continued for me, "I can blind people with light temporarily, I can heat things up, and set them on fire, make portals, light things, and also glow in the dark."

"I can blend into shadows, make lights go out, make portals, blow things up, make things really cold, and make force feilds." I finished.

The Flock stared wide eyed and were gawking. I smirked. Time to show off a bit...

I stared at the fire, willing it to go out, and it did. Poof! gone.

Iggy caught on to what I was doing, and lifted his hand, smiling, while fire burst from the wood. It grew taller and taller, then it sunk into its self and exploded.

Nudge and Angel screamed, as flames licked the air around them.

They looked up in surprise and fear, seeing a dome surrounding them, with fire outside.

"Bu.. but how?" Gazzy questioned, stuttering and shaking with fear.

My hand was in the air, pushing at the sides of the force feild,as it threatened to calapse on it's self. Iggy's fire settled on the outside, making it unbearably hot. On the inside though it was as cold as the night air.

I looked at Iggy catching his eye, then at once we quickly put our hands down, making it all disappear, leaving only the light embers in the fire pit.

Fang suddenly looked at me sharply,"Dakota please come back, we were mistaken, and wrong about you."

I glared,"oh so you think a sorry will just fix everything, and I will come back to the Flock and we will be all normal again?"

"Yes...?" Nudge said slowly.

"No." I said, hardening my glare.

Fangs eyes were actually pleading now, "Why not? We can easily go back to normal, the Flock, with you leading them, and," he paused, staring into my eyes, like he could see into my heart, "me and you could be US again."

My eyes widened momentarily in surprise.

Iggy looked ticked now, his fist clenched into tight balls at his side.

"Why not? hmmm maybe because you kicked me out! With no frickin proof, you break up with me, also breaking whatever we had. So now I guess your screwed, because I am never coming back, after what you've done, it's gone to far!"

Everyone looked at me in shock, even Iggy.

They may think I am just like the old Max, loving, caring, soft, yet tough leader, but they broke me. I am fed up with what they have to say. They think I will trust them again, but thats never gonna happen.

Fang thinks I will come back to him, make an us again, a Max and Fang.

There's one problem with all of it though, I have changed.

I am Dakota not Max.


End file.
